Ice Cream Sundaes and Unexpecteted Encounters
by Phoebe12b
Summary: Nymphadora and Andromeda run into Bellatrix and Narcissa in Diagon Alley. One shot.


It was a summery Saturday afternoon and Diagon Alley was bustling with seemingly haphazard activity. Amongst all the chaos sat Nymphadora Heloise Tonks, perched upon a gutter and absently chewing on a muggle lollipop that her grandmother had given her that morning. Nymphadora's mother Andromeda Tonks sat mere centimeters away at a small table on the sidewalk with a friend, a Mrs. Greta Vance, who as far as six year old Nymphadora was concerned was the MOST boring woman in the world. Nymphadora had long given up on feigning interest in Mrs. Vance's polite inquiries as to how she was, how school was (Nymphadora had, much to her father's family's delight just started at a local Muggle Primary School) or how her pet rabbit Flo was, and had instead retreated to the gutter to peer and watch as other children, witches and wizards walked by. The colours, noises, sounds and endless chaotic activity fascinated Nymphadora and she watched in delight as 2 young witches and their warlock father fussed over a white baby owl which was hooting in its small cage from the opposite side of the alley.

"Dora", Nymphadora looked up at the sound of her name to spot her mother who was now rising from her own seat, "time to say goodbye to Mrs. Vance."

Nymphadora dragged herself off the gutter, and pulled the sticky lollipop from her mouth just long enough to mutter a meager "bye Mrs. Vance."

Andromeda Tonks glared momentarily at her daughter before knowingly rolling her eyes at her lunch companion who just laughed in response, offering Nymphadora a far more enthusiastic farewell.

"Bye Dear! Have fun at school this week won't you. And say Hi to Flo for me."

Nymphadora nodded and gripped her mother's hand, as if beckoning her to leave, for while Nymphadora did not particularly dislike Mrs. Vance she had had quite enough of her and her mother's boring chit chat for the day.

Andromeda Tonks bade one last farewell to Mrs. Vance before retreating down the alley way with her young daughter in tow.

"Can we go to the Ice Cream Parlor now?" whined Nymphadora, who had been dragged to Diagon Alley under the presumption that she would be able to get her favorite choc mint and pineapple sundae.

"Not quite yet", replied Andromeda, as she gently shepherded her daughter though a crowd of young witches out the front of Flourish & Blotts, who were fussing over a life size moving cut-out of Gilderoy Lockhart – a promotion for his latest book.

"Oh but you promised!", whined Nymphadora once more, as she cracked her lollipop between her teeth, chewing the rest of the candy all in one go, "you said this morning. Before Daddy left, you said if I came to Diagon Alley and I was a good girl ..."

"Yes yes I know Dora", remarked Andromeda, "but we're not quite finished yet. I promise you we'll go to Florean Fortescue's before the day is out."

Nymphadora sighed loudly, clearly irritated. She was hot, bored and getting rather tired and would much have preferred to be done with all the errands now. Nymphadora, unlike most little girls did not at all enjoy shopping with her mother. She had only been forced into accompanying her mother today because her father had left for a business trip to France earlier that morning. Her mother, despite offers otherwise, had refused to allow Dora to spend the afternoon with her father's parents because Dora, who could be quite rambunctious, was likely to be too much of a handful for them. The sun beat down heavily upon Nymphadora, as she reluctantly, led by her mother, trudged along the congested alleyway. The crowds, noises, and colours which had previously delighted her, were now only adding to her frustrations and Dora's hair turned bright red in response – at six she was yet to master her metamorphosis abilities.

"Come on now", beckoned her mother, as she gripped her daughter's small hands tighter and lured her into a little doorway with a large plaque reading _Twilfitt and Tatting's._

Nymphadora recognised the store immediately; it was the same shop her mother had bought a dress from the year before for the wedding of Donald and Nina Bones. As soon as the door shut behind them the loud noise from the street outside vanquished, in stark contrast the atmosphere of the store was peaceful and serene, the only sounds to be heard was the hush of voices by the change rooms.

"Can I help you at all?" came the tranquil like voice of one of the attendants, a rather large plump lady with short blonde hair.

"I'm here to pick up a dress I was having altered", responded Andromeda politely, who followed the woman to the small register area in the far corner; Nymphadora trailed begrudgingly.

"Name?", inquired the attendant.

"Tonks. It would be under Andromeda Tonks."

At this the woman at the register glanced up, her eyes lingering for a moment before returning to sift through the papers. Andromeda pretended not to notice the woman's suspicious interest in her name; such occurrences were to be expected in shops such as these – stores frequented by pureblooded gossiping women.

Nymphadora, who was growing increasingly more impatient by the second, wandered over to a large arm chair by the change rooms entryway whilst her mother proceeded in her dealings.

"You don't think blue would be better?" asked a young blonde woman who stood only metres from Nymphadora glancing herself up and down in a large floor length mirror, "I mean I like this one, red is nice on me too I guess. But I think blue brings out my eyes, what do you think Bella?"

Nymphadora watched the two women closely with intense fascination, there was something about the dark haired woman to whom the blonde was speaking that seemed strangely familiar.

"I think they both look fine", replied the dark haired witch, who Nymphadora could tell was just as enthused as she was to be spending her Saturday afternoon inside this boring clothing store.

"Yes well I know they both look _fine _but which one is _better_?", implored the blonde, still not tearing herself away from her own reflection, "I mean I want Lucius to be gobsmacked, you know?"

To the six year old Nymphadora the long blood red gown that the blonde was currently wearing was the most princess-esque thing she had ever seen; bright red sequins adorned the bodice of the gown, flanked by gold thread. Long strips of red silk fell to the floor, perfectly framing the young woman's figure. However, Nymphadora, forever a tomboy, found the dress slightly ridiculous in fact, it was something she was sure her mother would call _"too extravagant"; _whatever that really meant.

The dark haired witch stood in stark in contrast to the blonde; her clothes, though shapely were dull and rather boring. Though, the woman's long black hair fell more effortlessly and elegantly down her back than the blonde's, whose hair swept into a bun was groomed perfectly – the kind of stylish perfection that Nymphadora somehow knew she could and would never achieve.

Though the women were opposites in many ways, their faces bore familiar resemblance to the young Nymphadora, who most positive she had seen them before. Though it was the dark haired with who intrigued the young girl the most.

"You want my honest opinion?"remarked the dark haired woman, who yawned as she spoke, "red makes you look too pale. Go for the blue."

"Makes me look too pale?" responded the blonde, who appeared irritated, "I don't look too pale!"

"Whatever then", replied the dark haired woman and she shuffled her position so that now she too was looking into the mirror.

Nymphadora continued to stare at the women, captivated by the scene before her, however her attention was broken by her mother's appearance.

"Ok come on. We have to make one last stop at Gringrotts and then we can ..."

Andromeda Tonks stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to find herself staring face to face with her two sisters. The women who seemingly had been admiring the young blonde's reflection in the mirror spun on their heels immediately and also turned to stare at the woman.

Nymphadora looked between her mother and the two other women with a puzzled expression, something did not seem right and though only six she could sense tension in the room building.

The blonde was the first to speak and she raised her head haughtily in the air as she did so, her eyes glancing briefly at Nymphadora, _"_Andromeda _Tonks_. Well, well isn't this a _pleasant _surprise?"

"Narcissa", replied Nymphadora's mother with substantially less insolence, "how are you?"

"A damn set better than you by the looks of it", responded the blonde rudely, her eyes once again resting upon Nymphadora, "what does the Mudbood not make enough to dress you and your scum blood daughter in decent clothes?"

Nymphadora slunk off her chair and grasped her mother's hand, sinking back at her touch.

"Ted provides well enough for us", replied Andromeda in a cold, non chalant manner "thanks for your concern."

Narcissa spat in disgust, "oh mother would turn in her grave if she saw you like this."

"Come on now, Cissy that's a little harsh."

Bellatrix Lestrange moved forward nudging her blonde sister gently as she did so. A wicked smile lay marked upon her face, confirming that though her words seemed warm and caring in nature, her tone was quite the opposite, "I think you ought to leave Andromeda."

Andromeda gripped her young daughter's hand tighter and pulled her towards her, "Is that a threat Bella?"

Nymphadora had never heard her mother's quite voice so deathly, and the young girl shivered slightly. _Who were these women and why were saying means things to her mother?_

"It's Mrs. Lestrange to you", hissed the dark haired woman, as she edged slowly closer, her hand gripping her wand, "And I'm sure you've heard the rumours _Andy. _You know I could take you out with one swift flick."

The one short shop assistant woman who had been watching the scene intently from the corner, left immediately upon Bellatrix's comment, disappearing into a door behind the counter.

"Hah. You wouldn't dare _Mrs Lestrange. _Spilling pure blood is against your beliefs is it not?"

Andromeda's tone was now cold as stone as she too reached for her own wand. Nymphadora was utterly confused, and terrified – she had never seen her mother behave in such a manner.

"Well the girl isn't of pure pedigree is she?"spat Bellatrix, who now stood only a metre from her estranged sister and niece, "The child of a blood traitor and a half blood. As far as my beliefs are concerned she's more than fair game."

Nymphadora shuddered as the dark haired witch reached out and cupped her little heart shaped face with one hands, sharp nails digging into her chin almost drawing blood. The witch was so close that Nymphadora could taste her strong perfume; a mix of florally scents – a stark contrast to the colourless image she portrayed.

"How dare you touch her!" yelped Andromeda, as she yanked Nymphadora back and span on her heel, "Don't come near her again. Ever."

Bellatrix cackled and moved back to where Narcissa now stood. The blonde had a small satisfied smile placed upon her lips, and her arms for folded threateningly across her chest.

"So long Mrs. Tonks", yelled Bellatrix as Andromeda fled the shop, dragging Nymphadora closely behind her.

The door slammed shut behind the mother and daughter and Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief as the noise, heat and colours of Diagon Alley hit her once more.

"Who were they mum?", asked Nymphadora, as Andromeda continued to pull her daughter across the alleyway, further from the shop.

"No one important", replied her mother hastily, taking shelter underneath a shop awning.

Andromeda knelt down to her daughter's height, sweeping back a few dark brown stray hairs from her daughter's bright blue eyes, "What do you say we skip the bank? We'll go get some ice cream and then head home?"

Nymphadora nodded enthusiastically at her mother, taking her hand and following her toward the ice cream parlour on the next corner. The events of _Twilfitt and Tatting's _forgotten for now.


End file.
